You've Changed My Life
by RosieColes95
Summary: Mike has a daughter he hasn't seen in 4 years and suddenly she appears and changes his life
1. Description

**This story is a sort of spin-off from Baby Girl Warren – Graceland Imagines.**

**Instead Emily is only Mike's daughter not Mike and Paige's daughter.**

Emily Louise Warren is 5 years old. Before Mike left for Quantico he lived with his girlfriend Kristy. A year after meeting they had a baby girl, they were just kids themselves, they were both 22. Emily was only a year old when Mike left for Quantico and he had to leave Kristy and Emily alone together. Mike thought he would never see his daughter again when joining the FBI. Mike has only been in Graceland for a few months but his life is about to change when tragedy strikes and he has to takes care of his daughter. Can Mike keep his job and his daughter safe?


	2. Breakfast

It is 6am on a Saturday morning and Mike's alarm goes off. Usually Mike is up and ready to go for his run but this morning he's not feeling up for it, having late night birthday drinks and only 6 hours sleep doesn't help.

'Shut up'. Mike moans and presses the snooze button. 15 minutes later his alarm goes off again.

'Oh my God, SHUT UP'. Mike shouts very loudly and falls back onto his pillow.

He immediately regrets shouting because he has now woken his roommates up.

Johnny hears Mike moaning and checks on him.

'Hey, you okay dude, what's with the yelling?' Johnny looks a little concerned but knows damn well what the matter is.

'Good morning to you too. I have a headache and the alarm isn't helping'.

'Okay, whatever dude, see you downstairs. I'm making my ghetto scramble.' Johnny leaves the room and shoots downstairs.

'On second thoughts I'm staying here'. Mike says to himself not wanting to be the first to say no to Johnny's scramble.

'Hey what's up with Mike?' Paige asks Johnny whilst pouring herself some coffee.

'He has a headache and the alarm was pissing him off'.

'It's obviously a hangover, he had so much to drink last night, and he couldn't remember who we were'.

'Well it was his birthday and he was expecting it. He needs to get used to it, that's what we do when were having a party.' Johnny explains with a smile.

Mike?' Charlie entered Mike's room looking concerned.

'Go away'.

'What's the matter baby? Too much fun last night?' Charlie sat on his bed and felt his forehead.

'I'm not sick Charlie, just a little hungover.' Mike sounded very groggy and tired.

'Poor baby. Come downstairs and take some painkillers.'

'Can you cook breakfast as well, Johnny's making his ghetto scramble and I feel sick as it is.'

Charlie smiled and brushed some hair out of Mike's face.

'Sure I will Mikey'.

Charlie and Mike slowly walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

'Move out the way Johnny, I'm making breakfast'. Charlie barged Johnny out the way and without any hesitation Johnny put his hands up in defence.

Mike sat on a stool at the island and rested his face in his hands.

'Rough night Mikey?' Briggs walks into the kitchen and immediately notices his young trainee nursing a headache.

'You wouldn't believe.'

'I can't believe you guys let me drink that much, you should of stopped me when I was unstable.'

'Well it was your birthday dude and we didn't want to spoil your fun. Cake?' Johnny explained whilst holding out the leftover cake from last night. Mike winced and looked away.


	3. Needed Sleep

After breakfast everybody went up to there rooms to get ready for work.

Mike still couldn't cure his headache with painkillers and he knew that he would have to listen to gunshots all day. He grabbed his keys, his phone, gun and wallet off his desk and ran out the door but stopped when he noticed something fall out of his wallet, a picture, of a little girl, his little girl.

Mike picked up the picture and stared at it, remembering her face and her smile.

'I didn't know I had this in here'. Mike said to himself and put the picture back in his wallet.

The day was going by slowly for Mike who was training Bello's guys how to shoot but he had too many thoughts in his mind to concentrate. When will he see his daughter again? If he does see her again what will she think? Then Mike was woken from his thoughts by more gunshots.

'Are you okay Michael?' Bello asked standing next to him leaning against the car.

Yes, sorry sir, just a little tired today.' Mike flinched at another gunshot

'You should get some more sleep Michael, I can't have you slacking, if you slack, my men slack, understand?'

'Yes sir.' Mike nodded

'Go Michael, you are done for the day.'

'Thank you sir.' Mike got into his car and drove back to Graceland.

Back at Graceland it was very quiet and Mike can finally get some much-needed sleep. He slowly walked up to his room and feel down on his bed, closing his eyes.

Mike was only asleep for an hour or so before his phone buzzed.

'Hey Juan, what's with the call?'

'Are you busy right now Warren?' Mike looked confused

'Getting some much-needed sleep, why?'

'We have something for you here at the office, you need to come now.'

'Okay sir, I'll be there soon'. Mike sighs and hangs up the phone. He grabs his keys and jacket and runs out the door.


	4. Special Package

Mike arrived at the FBI building 30 minutes later and was still confused on what was happening.

He finally made it to Juan's office and knocked on the door.

'Come in. Mike, take a seat.'

Mike looked to right trying to find an answer to why he was there.

'You said you have something for me?'

'Yes, unfortunately we can't just hand her over, we need to discuss the consequences.'

'Her? Consequences?' Mike frowned.

'Does the name Emily mean anything to you?'

Mike sat up and was shocked, he had tears in his eyes. Was he finally going to be reunited with his daughter?

'Em… Emily, yes… she's my daughter.' Mike couldn't keep the doors from falling.

'Her mother was in a car accident last week. He didn't make it and the only person they could contact was you. There is no one else to take care of her.' Juan explained.

Mike covered his mouth trying to process everything.

'Where is she?' Mike said firmly

'She's outside.' Juan said pointing at the door.

'Before you see her Mike, you have to think about her safety, will she be safe with you? You are an undercover agent and if anything goes wrong, she will be taken away and put in foster care, do you want that to happen?'

'No but she will be safe with me, I'm her father and there are 5 other residents in Graceland who can look out for her.' Mike pleaded

Juan gave the signal to bring Emily in.

As soon as the door opened Mike gasped and started crying.


	5. Going Home

Mike couldn't believe his eyes as he watched his little girl run up to him to give him a big hug.

'Missed you daddy'. Emily said through her sobs.

'I missed you too baby'.

Juan smiled as he watched Mike and Emily reunite but he's going to let them leave straight away.

'All she has with her is a duffle bag full of clothes. You will need to make room for her at Graceland and make sure she's not alone under any circumstances'. Juan explained

'I know how to take care of my child'. Mike said firmly.

'If anything happens to her…'

'Nothing is going to happen to her.'

Mike carried his daughter to the car and strapped her in the back seat.

'Do you want to go to the toy store Emily?' Mike asked his daughter, who looked a little tired.

Emily shook her head

'No? Do you want to go home and sleep?'

Emily nodded.

'Okay you are going to love your new home, it's right on the beach and there is a lot of space to play'. Mike looked at Emily through the mirror and noticed she was asleep. It was a quiet drive back to Graceland, then Mike panicked.

'Oh no, I haven't told the others'. Mike whispered to himself.

He now realised he was outside Graceland and he didn't have a clue on what to tell the others. None of them knew about his past and he never told them about his daughter.

Mike carried Emily to the house and slowly opened the front door and walked in quietly.

**A/N: Sorry these are really short chapters. I'm not that great at writing, ha.**


	6. Briggs's Reaction

Lucky for Mike there was no one at home. He sneaked upstairs and put Emily straight into his bed and covered her with a blanket. Mike looked at her for a minute before kissing her on the forehead.

Looking down at the duffle bag Mike was curious to what was in it, so he had a look. Juan was right; all she had with her was a few clothes and nothing else. No toys, no toothbrush, nothing. Some point during the day Mike will have to go shopping with Emily to get some new stuff.

There was a sudden noise and Mike realised that someone has just come home. He went downstairs to see who it was and it was Briggs.

'Hey Briggs, how was work?' Briggs frowned at Mike.

'You've never asked me that before, what's going on?'

'We have a new roommate, who is going to stay with us for a while.' Mike was a little shaky; he didn't know what Briggs's reaction was going to be.

'Where are they?'

'She's upstairs in my room'.

'The girl has only just got here and you have her in your room already, nice work Mike but it's wrong.' Briggs laughed

'It's not like that Briggs… She's 5 years old and she's my daughter.' Mike looked away from Briggs, not wanting to see the expression on his face.

Briggs paused for a minute trying to figure out what to say. He doesn't know whether to be angry or understanding.

'Your daughter? And may I ask when were you going to tell us about this? She can't just move in Mike, she could be in danger here, living with 6 undercover agents.' Briggs was raising his voice and started to get angry at the situation.

'BRIGGS, calm down okay, I've spoken to Juan and he's okay with his. I told him she's safe with us. Living with 6 FBI agents, one of which is her father, she is going to be safe and I don't want to lose her again. Please Briggs, please understand'. Mike pleaded with his puppy eyes looking straight into Briggs's.

'Okay Mike but don't expect me to be your babysitter. Briggs said firmly and walked upstairs.

If this is Briggs's reaction, what will the other think?


	7. Paige's Reaction

Mike sat on the couch watching TV, waiting for the others to come home. He wanted someone to understand the situation, and then she walked through the front door.

'Hey Paige.'

'Hey Mike, I need to ask you something.'

'First Paige, can I tell you something?' Mike stood up and made eye contact with Paige.

'Sure, you seem eager.' Paige laughed

'I have a 5 year old daughter, she used to live with her mother but she was killed and now I have to take care of her on my own, so she is upstairs in my bed asleep and she will be living with us.' Mike caught his breath and looked at Paige.

Paige took a while to process everything.

'You have a daughter?' Paige smiled, a little shocked.

Mike nodded and closed his eyes.

'Can I see her?' Paige asked softly and Mike took her upstairs.

'Please be quiet, she's still asleep.' Mike opened his bedroom door slowly and led Paige in.

Paige looked at the little girl with long brown hair, tucked up in bed and nearly started crying.

'She's gorgeous Mike, are you sure she's yours?' Mike slapped Paige on the arm and walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

'I'm sure.' He stroked the girl's hair, and then she woke up.

'Hey baby, you've been asleep for a long time, you must be hungry.' Mike said softly still stroking her hair.

Emily sat up in the bed and saw Paige standing there, she got a little frightened and grabbed onto Mike's shirt.

'It's okay sweetie, I'm a friend of your daddy, I live here too, and my name is Paige.' Paige held out her hand hoping Emily would shake it and she did.

Mike picked Emily up and placed her on his lap.

'Are you hungry Emily, do you want us to make you some lunch?' Mike asked softly.

'Yes please.' Emily said with a quiet voice.

Mike carried Emily and the three of them went downstairs and made some sandwiches.


	8. Jakes's Reaction

Mike, Paige and Emily sat at the table in the kitchen and ate their sandwiches.

'Do you want some orange juice?' Mike asked Emily and poured 2 glasses of OJ.

'I wouldn't do that Mike. Look at the label.' Paige pointed at the DJ on the side of the carton.

'He won't mind, I'm sure he doesn't mind a 5 year old drinking his OJ.' As soon as Mike said that Jakes comes home and walks straight into the kitchen.

'What's all this?' Jakes points at Emily.

'Dale this is my daughter Emily, she is going to be living with us.' Mike smirked.

Jakes walks up to Emily and gives her a fist bump.

'How you doing Emily, I'm Dale. There are 2 rules in this house, don't come into my room without knocking and never eat or drink anything that has a DJ on it.' Jakes snatches the carton out of Mike's hand and goes upstairs.

'Daddy?' Emily calls.

'Don't worry sweetie, he will be back.' Paige says in a calming voice.

Upstairs, Mike knocks on Jakes's door.

'Jakes? Can I talk to you for a second?'

Jakes opens the door.

'What?'

'I want you to be nice to my daughter. She has just lost her mother and I am her only family, she is my only family, I know were a family living together that why I want you to treat her like she's family and I want everybody in this house to respect that.'

'Whatever man, as long as I don't catch her drinking my OJ again, were cool.' Jakes shuts the door on Mike.

'3 down, 2 to go.' Mike says to himself. He looks into Brigg's bedroom and went downstairs, then he heard the door go again.

Who is it this time?


	9. Johnny's Reaction

The front door shut slowly and a cheerful Johnny entered the kitchen. Paige and Emily sat there quietly eating their lunch.

'Afternoon brother.' Johnny said to Mike who was walking down the stairs.

Johnny made himself some coffee and walked over to Paige when he noticed Emily.

'Who's this?' Johnny asked with a laugh.

'This is Emily, she's my daughter and she's going to be living with us. Mike was getting tired of telling everyone the story of why she was there but he had to tell it so they would understand.

'You have a daughter? You? Mike Warren FBI? 26 years old and you have a daughter who is?' Johnny looked over at Emily.

'5 years old.' Mike wasn't impressed with Johnny's questions about his daughter.

Johnny smiled and laughed. He walked over to Emily and also gave her fist bump.

'I'm Johnny, pleased to meet you Miss Warren.'

Emily smiled at Johnny and gave him a fist bump back. Johnny sat down next to Paige and drank his coffee.

'It will be a pleasure having you live with us, little lady.'

Mike shook his head at Johnny's comment. Knowing Johnny, he probably has a million jokes in his head right now that Mike is going to hear about later.

'Emily sweetie do you want to watch a movie with me?' Mike called from the living room.

'Yay.' Emily ran into the living room and jumped on the sofa next to Mike.

'What do you want to watch?'

'FROZEN.' Emily shouted loudly in excitement.

Johnny and Paige joined them in the living room and waited for Mike to put the film on.

'We don't have Frozen.' Mike felt guilty.

'I have a better idea, how about we go shopping for some toys and we can get Frozen?'

'YES.' Emily thought that was a better idea.

So Mike and Emily went shopping and left Johnny and Paige in the living room.

'What do you think of Emily then?' Paige asked Johnny.

'She's a cute kid and very energetic but I still can't believe Mike has a daughter.

'I can't believe it either but she's adorable and I think Mike is doing a great job with her.

The two of them were talking about Emily for about an hour before Charlie came home feeling stressed.


	10. Charlie's Reaction

Charlie threw her stuff and herself onto the couch and sighed.

'Bad day at work Chuck?' Johnny asks

Charlie doesn't say anything and just nods.

'I know what will cheer you up. Mike has a daughter and she's living with us.' Paige waited for Charlie's reaction.

She was very interested I what Paige just told her and perked up a little.

'Mikey has a daughter? That's so cute, how old is she?'

'5. They are out shopping but should be home soon.'

Charlie was smiling, Paige was right. It did cheer her up.

A few minutes later Mike and Emily returned from there shopping trip.

'We're home.' Mike called through the front door and Emily ran inside with a few bags in her hands. She stopped when she saw Charlie but just smiles at her.

'Hi there, I'm Charlie, what's your name?' Charlie asked softly.

'Emily.' Her voice was very quiet, unlike her loud shouting from a few seconds ago.

'Pleased to meet you Emily. You have a lot of bags there, what did you buy?'

'Toys.'

'Emily come on we have to take these upstairs.' Mike started to walk up the stairs and Emily ran behind.

'She's so adorable.' Charlie says holding her hand to her chest.

Upstairs Mike and Emily walk into the bedroom and drop all the bags onto the bed. Emily starts to jump around singing songs from Frozen whilst Mike unpacks everything.

Briggs hears this and walks into Mike's room to see who it is.

'Hey what's all the noise in here?' He stops and looks at Emily. He notices her long brown hair and blue eyes and sees the resemblance of her and Mike.

'Is that you, are you making a lot of noise? He says in a calming tone.

Emily looks at him blankly

'Sorry to worry you kiddo, I'm Paul.' Briggs holds out his hand and Emily shakes it.

'What's your name?'

'Emily.'

Mike smiles as he watches Briggs and Emily meet for the first time. Hopefully Briggs will now understand and not give Mike a hard time.

Downstairs, Paige, Charlie and Johnny are talking on the couch.

'Things are going to get different around here now, like Mike is probably going to ask us to babysit when he's at work and we will need to hide our guns.' Charlie explains.

'She's Mike's responsibility, were just here to help.' Johnny says seriously.


	11. Night Time

Everyone is just finishing dinner and clearing up their plates.

Dinner went well for Emily; she enjoyed Charlie's homemade Lasagne and got very messy in the process.

'Bath time.' Mike took Emily's hand and lead her upstairs into the bathroom. He got some pyjamas, a towel and bath toys for Emily and ran the bath.

'Did you enjoy dinner?'

'Yes it was yummy.' Emily said getting into the bath.

'What do you want to do tomorrow? We can go to the park or we can stay at home and watch movies all day?' Mike smiled at Emily, waiting for her to answer.

'Stay here and watch movies. Will Paige be here?'

'Paige has work tomorrow, so has everyone but I have the whole week off so we can be together and do fun stuff.' Mike picks up Emily out of the bath and dries her with a towel.

Emily yawned and rubbed her eyes.

'Do you want to go to bed, sweetie?'

Emily didn't say anything and just nods.

Mike got her dressed in some new pyjamas and carried her to the bedroom.

'Can you read me a story?' Emily asked politely.

'Sure baby, which one?'

Emily points at a colourful book on the shelf.

Mike tucked Emily into the covers and laid on top of them. He slowly read through the book until Emily was fast asleep. Once she was asleep, Mike put the book away, turned off the lights and went downstairs.

The rest of the house were sitting on the couch, Johnny is telling a story about some fight that happened when he was on a mission a few days ago.

'What are you talking about Johnny?' Mike complained.

'Doesn't matter Mike. DON'T make Johnny tell it again.' Charlie commented.

'Is Emily asleep?' Paige asked.

'Yes, after reading her a very long and boring book, that is probably why she fell asleep fast.' Mike let out a sigh and smiled.

'What's on the schedule for tomorrow then?' Briggs asked Mike.

'You can't go running in the morning anymore, remember you have other responsibilities now?'

'I know. The plan is to stay at home and watch movies all day, that's what we agreed. She asked if Paige was going to be here'.


	12. Movies

A/N: Got a kitten for Christmas so haven't been able to update, had my hands full lol

The night was a long one; Emily kept waking up crying because of bad dreams. Mike slept beside her; he comforted her all night until she was comfortable and settled.

Both woke up at 8am. Mike didn't want to disturb Emily sleeping so he turned his alarm off that morning before it went off and then fell back to sleep again.

Mike carried his daughter downstairs into the kitchen where the rest of the housemates are having breakfast.

'Morning sleepy heads. Good night?' Charlie asked with a smirk. She knew Mike had been awake most of the night and he looked tired.

'Not very good. Emily kept waking up and I couldn't sleep.' Mike looked at a very tired looking Emily who was rubbing her eyes and yawning. He put her down on the floor and got them both some breakfast.

'Did you have a bad dream last night baby?' Charlie asked looking down at Emily.

Emily just nodded and ate her breakfast.

Everyone finished their breakfast and got ready for work. Mike on the other hand just sat on the couch with Emily and put on the first movie of the day.

Charlie and Johnny both wanted to stay at home and watch movies with them but they had important work to do. Charlie wanted to spend some time with Emily but she will have to wait until she's back from work. Mike wanted Paige to stay but it was the last day for Paige's case to close and she couldn't skip it.

**5 hours later**

'What do you want t watch now? We've seen Snow White and Frozen, what next?'

'Can we watch Police Academy? Mummy used to watch that all the time.'

Mike looked surprised.

'Police Academy? You're a little too young to watch that. How about another Disney film?'

'Mummy said you work for the police?'

Mike didn't know what to say to his daughter. Emily thought he worked for the police. He couldn't tell her the whole truth about his job but he could get her interested in the matter.

'I don't work for the police but someone like the police.'

'Who?' Emily looked at her dad waiting for an answer.

'A little someone called the FBI, we catch bad guys.'

'That's cool.' Emily smiled and rested her head back on Mike's chest.

'Let's watch Shrek.'

Mike turned on Shrek and they watched in silence.

Both were fast asleep on the couch when the others came home.


	13. The Playground

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated recently, ive been working a lot and haven't had time.

**3 months later**

Emily has started to settle into Graceland now. She is comfortable with all the housemates and enjoys living on the beach.

Johnny is the first up and ready; it's his day off and Mike asked him to look after Emily for the day. He wants to spend his morning surfing but Mike says no.

'You can't go surfing John, you have to look after Emily.' Mike says with a serious look on his face.

'Why can't she come with me?'

'No. I don't want my daughter going surfing that's final.'

Johnny threw his hands up in defence and walked away.

Mike kissed Emily goodbye and left for work.

'What do you wanna do today?' Johnny asked

'Can we go to the playground?'

'Sure.' Johnny got their stuff together and headed off down the beach.

Text message

'**Remember Johnny, Emily has her first day of school tomorrow so I don't want her getting sick or injured.'**

Johnny sat on the bench in the playground and watched Emily play with the other kids. He was bored but he remembers what Mike said and doesn't want to risk it.

An hour later Johnny wakes up realising he had fallen asleep. He looked around the playground and panicked, he couldn't see Emily.

'EMILY.' Johnny yelled

Johnny checked the entire playground, he couldn't find her anywhere. He didn't want to call Mike in case he found her. The only option was to leave the park and search nearby areas.

After 20 minutes of looking he finally found Emily, with blood dripping down her face and in tears. She had a huge cut on her forehead.

'Oh my God, what did you do?'

'I fell off the jungle gym and cut my head.' Emily couldn't get the words out properly whilst crying.

'Why didn't you wake me?'

'I tried but you didn't hear me.'

'Okay lets get to the hospital.'

Johnny scooped Emily into his arms and quickly ran to the car. He drove as fast as he can to the hospital and carried her into the building. A nurse assisted them to a private room in the children's ward and sat Emily down on the bed. Johnny got out his phone and gave Mike a call.

'What the hell Johnny, you are so irresponsible, I'm on my way.' Mike hangs up

Emily is lying there watching the nurses stitch her head up.

'I want my daddy.' She cried.


	14. The Hospital

Mike made it to the hospital and rushed into Emily's room.

'What happened sweetie, where was uncle Johnny?' Mike sat down next her on the bed.

'I fell off the jungle gym at the park and Johnny was asleep on the bench.

Mike was gritting his teeth at the thought of Emily falling and Johnny asleep at the time.

'Where's uncle Johnny now?'

'Bathroom.'

Johnny came back from the bathroom and worried when he saw Mike sitting there.

'Johnny can I speak with you please, outside? Won't be long sweetie.'

'What the hell happened, I told you she has school tomorrow and why would you fall asleep?'

'Chill Mike, she was happily playing, I closed my eyes for a second but I was so bored and tired I fell asleep.'

'Did you see her in the park when you woke up?'

'No she was outside the park, I found her down a road nearby. I bought her straight to the hospital.'

'I don't want you babysitting her again, something else could have happened to her.'

Mike saw the others coming towards them outside the hospital.

'Hey guys. Emily is up here.' Mike directed them to Emily's hospital room. They were shocked to see the bandage on Emily's small forehead, the bandage was bigger than her.

'Well done Johnny, look what you did.' Charlie shoved Johnny out the way and walked over to Emily.

Johnny felt guilty about what has happened. He doesn't understand why everyone his blaming him, yes he did fall asleep but he did the right ting about bringing her straight to the hospital. He loves that kid and he would do anything to keep her safe but no he isn't trusted to be with her alone.

'Just leave Johnny, go back to the house and start dinner.' Mike asked.

'How are you baby?' Charlie asked Emily.

'Okay, my head hurts.'

Mike was still upset about everything but he had to be brave for his daughter.

'It's okay sweetie, you will have a headache for a while but the wound will heal in no time.' The nurse said leaving the room.

'Can I still go to school tomorrow?' Emily asked sweetly.

'I don't know baby, we will see tomorrow how you feel.' Mike said.


	15. Authors Note

Authors note

**Thank you everyone for reading this story. I am not a writer and don't do it very often. It usually only takes me about 20 minutes to write a chapter.**

**I need your help. I am struggling on the story line and I am willing to take suggestions so if you have any ideas on what you would like to see happen then please share and I will try to fit it into the story **


	16. Bello

Warning: some spoilers from Graceland S1 EP9

It has been 2 weeks since Emily's accident and she is quickly recovering. Johnny is still in Mike's bad books and hasn't babysat her since but she has started school; a school down the road from Graceland away from the city. Mike was very careful at picking the school; he didn't want the wrong person seeing him who could be picking their kids up also.

It's been tough for Mike; he had to cut his undercover work to small cases so he can take Emily to school.

It's 7:30am and Mike is getting Emily ready for school.

'Have you got everything Emily? Homework done?' Mike shouted up the stairs.

'Yes daddy, Charlie helped me with my homework last night'. She grabbed her bag and they left the front door.

It only takes Mike 5 minutes to drive to the school.

'Remember if someone asks you what daddy does, you say pilot'

'Yes daddy, you tell me every morning' Emily rolled her eyes and got out the car.

'Wait a second, have you forgotten something?' Mike had a grin on his face as Emily ran up to him and gave him a big kiss.

'Love you, have a good day'. Emily waved and walked away.

Mike made his way to the FBI building. Mike's case with Bello is nearly over, he wants to end it soon in case something happens to him and Emily gets in trouble. Mike gets invited to Bello's safe house for lunch; he jumps into his silver car and cruises off.

Mike and Bello share a Chinese takeaway together and smoke cigars. Suddenly the sprinklers start going off.

'You better go check on them'. Bello says to Mike. Mike gets up and checks on the gang. He finds the men lying on the floor dead.

Mike calls for backup but no one is coming and checks it out for himself.

He's walking through the house pointing his gun ready to shoot whomever it is He sees Bello tied up and a masked man pointing a knife at him.

He shoots a few times and misses, he turns the corner slowly and suddenly feels a sharp object insert into his gut. He had been stabbed and could barely move. Luckily Briggs had found him and helped him put pressure on the wound.

Everything went black and Mike wasn't moving. He heard a quiet siren in the background.

**A/N: You all probably know what's going to happen next. It will be very different to what actually happens in the episode.**


End file.
